The present invention relates to a sheet turning machine, which is considerably improved with respect to other devices existing in the market and having similar end purposes.
The machine of the invention includes two platforms which slide along a support chassis. One of the platforms ascends while the other descends, the movement of the two being synchronized. The ascending platform is arranged under the field of action of a suction pump which actuates movement of the sheets of paper and which is coplanar with a turning device arranged above the descending platform and including an endless conveyor belt. An air generator is provided to maintain the sheet of paper fixed to the belt.
With this machine a rapid and efficient turning of the sheets is obtained. It is well known that in the graphic arts there is continual need for a device for turning sheets of paper. Two such needs are when the sheet is to be printed on both sides thereof, and when paper coming from the warehouse is to be aired. Taking into account the size and weight of the sheets, for large-scale production many hours of manual labor are necessary. Further, it is necessary that the sheets should not be folded and that the sheets should be arranged in a perfect line.
These problems, as well as other similar problems with which publishing companies are faced, are overcome with great efficiency and ease by the machine of the invention.